This is directed to a flex used to form an antenna in a handheld electronic device.
A portable electronic device can include communications circuitry for connecting to a communications network and receiving information from one or more remote sources. The communications circuitry can include an antenna for receiving wireless signals (e.g., electromagnetic radiations of particular frequencies) associated with the communications circuitry. The antenna can be manufactured from any suitable material or combination of materials. For example, the antenna can be manufactured by placing conductive traces on piece of flex material that is folded in a particular configuration. To reduce the cost of constructing the antenna, the flex material can be shaped to substantially match the shape and position of the conductive traces.
During development, the antenna design can be tested and revised based on testing results. As the antenna design is revised, the shape, size and position of the traces on the flex material can change. If the re-drawn traces extend beyond an initial shape of the flex, a new flex may be required for antenna testing. To manufacture a new flex, a new tool may be required and constructed. The lead-time for the new tool, however, can be significant (e.g., two weeks).